callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MP5K
The Heckler & Koch MP5K is an SMG featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The MP5K is the 'kurz' (short) version of the MP5, featuring a shorter barrel and no stock. As a result it has a higher ROF, and is favored by body guards because it is easy to conceal and fires the light 9mm Parabellum round making it easy to shoot at close range. The original version of the weapon, the Heckler and Koch MP5, was featured in Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and was voted favorite weapon of that game by users in 2009. This version is best at short range as it has fairly high recoil but it can be used at medium range in the hands of an experienced user. In-game In Single-Player, it has been seen used by the Brazilian Militia in Takedown, during Exodus by fellow Ranger teammates, and later on it is used by Task Force 141 while freeing Prisoner 627. The version shown is externally modified with Picatinny rails to mount attachments more easily. The barrel length on the MP5K is closer to a later version, the MP5K-PDW, which has a slightly longer barrel in order to improve accuracy back to full-size MP5 levels. However, that variant also came with a folding stock. In multiplayer the high damage and firing rate make the MP5K one of, if not the, best fully automatic weapons for close range. However, at long range the MP5K is too inaccurate and weak to be used effectively, as the damage fall-off doubles the amount of shots necessary to kill a target. For this reason, the MP5K is not the most practical primary weapon due to the typically large sizes of maps in Modern Warfare 2 and the average range of engagement with enemies. However, if the user can remain in the tighter portions of the map, the MP5K can devastate even groups of enemies. In terms of attachments, Rapid Fire makes the gun much harder to use at mid-long range, but increases it's effectiveness at close range. Akimbo is relatively ineffective with this weapon as iron sights are necessary to use the MP5K at anything other than extremely close range. Scavenger is encouraged due to the fast firing rate of the weapon, as without it ammunition will run out fairly quickly. The Red Dot and Holographic sights are of questionable use as the iron sights are simple and easy to use. Thermal and ACOG scopes are very rarely seen as they are much better suited to longer ranged weapons such as assault rifles. Extended Magazines are rarely useful as reloading is fairly quick. Weapon attachments * Rapid Fire * Akimbo * Red Dot Sight * EOTech Holographic Sight * Silencer * ACOG Scope * Thermal Scope * FMJ * Extended Mags Trivia * In reality, the Russian police wouldn't use MP5Ks, as they are NATO weapons built in Germany. A more realistic choice would have been the PP2000, which is used by some Russian soldiers in other campaign missions. * In single player, the MP5K does not have a fore-grip, however in multiplayer, there is a fore-grip. * Most MP5K models feature a PDW style folding stock; though this option is not available in game. * In the multiplayer icon of the weapon, it is the older SEF version, however, in the game it is the newer fire selection version. * The MP5K is seen a lot less in Modern Warfare 2 then in its predecessor. * The MP5K is seen to be virtually impossible to control when Rapid Fire is attached. * Many players were disappointed with this new gun replacing the old, and very popular MP5 from Modern Warfare. * If Akimbo is used on the MP5K, with Stopping Power and Steady Aim, it performs amazingly well in Close Quarters Combat and even at mid range. However, it eats through ammo rapidly, making Scavenger Pro a must. * Strangely, when breaching a wall with the MP5K equipped your ammo doesn't refill the magazine. *The MP5K is voted to be one of the coolest weapons in the Submachine guns category. Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:German Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Multiplayer Category:Stub